


auprès de toi

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [72]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Bondage, Plans, Wordcount: 100
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Kate sait se qu'elle fait.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Exchange Fics [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	auprès de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).



> Félicitations! C'est ma première fic en français et je la créé seulement pour toi, notictus. (Je croix que j'ai appris plus de français en écrivant ceci que pendant toutes mes années à l'école, mdr. Pourtant, je suis désolé de mes erreurs.)

Pas pour la première fois, Kate se retrouve attachée à une chaise après avoir poursuivi Harley.

Elle se rappele de la dernière conversation avec son père:

"Tu es folle?" il a crié. "Harley Quinn? Elle est dangereuse, tu l'y sais!"

"Il se peut qu'elle sois, mais je peux m'y prendre avec elle."

Peut-être que son père avait raison. Peut-être Kate est folle. Mais elle n'est pas la seule personne.

"Tu es mignonne," Harley dit, assise sur les genoux de Kate. Elle la donne encore un baiser. "Je croix que je vais te garder."

Kate sourit. Tout se passe comme prevu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu te souviens de [ce mème](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/037/923/keikaku.jpg)?
> 
> Wow, I forgot how difficult it was to write in languages you're not proficient in, and I was A Lot more proficient in English back when I started （笑） For everyone who doesn't understand French, try [DeepL](https://www.deepl.com/translator). It's a pretty good translator.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] auprès de toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707570) by [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus)




End file.
